


repeat (eddy’s turn)

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Eddy’s turn to confess.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	repeat (eddy’s turn)

Brett presses up against Eddy, backing him into the wall, forcing them to both crane their necks in uncomfortable positions. Neither of them cares. Eddy’s mouth is soft and open and somehow familiar against Brett’s. Even though it’s been years, and Eddy’s definitely taller than the first time they did this. And the first time... it wasn't like this. Pressed against each other like two halves of a whole, panting wetly into each other's mouths, Eddy just - letting Brett take him. 

Thoughts. Brett should have them. Not those kind of thoughts. He breaks away from kissing, trying to rally before it all gets out of hand. But then Eddy is right in front of him, and he's still distracting even though Brett's not even kissing him. 

Eddy stares at Brett with round hazy eyes. His lips are red and parted, showing the gleam of his teeth. "Fuck," he says. "I liked that."

"I know," Brett says. He can feel all of Eddy up against him, after all.

Eddy's eyes linger on Brett's mouth, and then he leans in further...

"Nuh-nuh-nuh," Brett says, pushing Eddy gently back into the wall. Away from him. "I think you owe me."

"What?" Eddy looks at him, shocked. Brett wants to pin him to the wall and kiss him again and again, until neither of them can remember their own names. But, thinking. Talking. Yeah. 

"You owe me. When did you know that you... wanted this?"

"I think... always," Eddy says. He pulls away a little, trying to focus. Bringing out the words that have been building up for a long time. "Since, you know. Since you kissed me."

"You - I - " Brett was right after all. Had they really spent all this time dreaming of each other and never letting on? "It didn't seem like you cared."

"It didn't seem like _you_ cared. Anyway, I wasn't sure." Eddy sucks in a deep breath. "Ok, I knew. But I was scared. It was just easier, you know, to pretend everything was normal. I didn't want to mess everything up. Not just us. But like. Music. School. Our friends. You were already in every part of my life. Besides... I flirted with you all the time and you never picked up."

Brett's jaw drops. "As a joke!"

"It had to be! Otherwise, I was gonna - I didn't want to be the guy who was pathetically in love with his straight best friend."

"Fuck," Brett huffs. "We're both idiots."

"Yeah," Eddy agrees. "Can we stop talking now?"

In response, Brett reaches out for Eddy's bow arm, circles his wrist, brings it up to his lips. Eddy sighs at the kiss to his pulse point, then when Brett doesn't let go, gently breaks free and traces Brett's cheekbone like he would the fingerboard of a rare violin. His fingers keep moving, through the shorn part of Brett's hair, landing on the nape of his neck. Brett drops a kiss on the side of Eddy's mouth, on the top of his nose. It wrinkles when Eddy laughs, then he pulls Brett to him and kisses him. 

Brett loses the ability to think after that. It's just them, moving together like they've done this before, like it isn't the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh times they've done this, all in quick succession. There's no way to keep track anymore. It could be kiss number fifteen or thirty-five, just as long as Eddy keeps doing it. Brett's hands roam under Eddy's t-shirt, wandering until he runs into a nipple. Tweaks it. Eddy's moan is surprisingly loud in the room, and fuck, Brett's not going to be able to hear Eddy's fake moan again without thinking of the real thing. He pushes Eddy's shirt up and keeps playing with Eddy's tits. 

Eddy clearly loves it. He tries to bite Brett's clothed shoulder in retaliation. He tugs at Brett's shirt. "C'mon, off," he says, and Brett breaks away to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. 

"You too."

Brett takes the time to look at Eddy as he takes his shirt off. He's sprawled against the wall, nipples hard and red, an obvious tent in his loose shorts. Brett squeezes him there, and Eddy groans and almost doubles over, all his stomach muscles going tight. He pulls Brett in, trapping his hand there, and bites Brett's shoulder for real this time, sucking and leaving a mark. 

It's a little awkward but they make it work, each movement, every touch heated and exquisite. They kiss until Brett is breathless, and he never wants to stop. He doesn't know how long they've been doing this, it feels like it could be several minutes or several hours, it's impossible to keep track when all of it is new. Eddy is so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, and Brett wants to lay him out on a bed and climb on top of him. He wants whatever Eddy will give him.

"We should - " Brett tries, feeling like he doesn't even remember how to talk at this moment. 

" - fuck - " Eddy sighs against Brett's mouth, just as out of it. 

Yeah, that sounds good. Wait, no, what is Brett trying to say? "Bed," he says. "Let's - "

"Yeah. Bed." 

"Yeah."


End file.
